the_metro_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikolas Cassadine
The rightful heir to the Cassadine inheritance and properties, Nikolas Cassadine was presumed dead until recently. By chance Nikolas was found by Gia Campbell in Greece, where he was living with amnesia. After years of wishing for it, he is finally able to return to Port Charles where he hopes to reunite with his family and remember who he is. Life in Greece While Nikolas was thought to have been killed in 2016 after he was shot and pushed from a window by his uncle Valentin on Cassadine Island, he had miraculously survived this ordeal. After his shove from the window, he was rendered unconscious while the ocean swept him away with a traumatic brain injury and gunshot wound. Surviving only by the grace of sheer luck, a few Greek fishermen saw him no more than an hour later and pulled him on board. He was unresponsive but alive, and the fishermen treated him the best they could while they set sail for the hospital on Santorini. Nikolas was unconscious for a few days, but woke up before a week had passed. His injuries had been treated and doctors were hopeful about his recovery, but it was soon realized that Nikolas couldn’t remember anything about himself, not even his name. The fishermen who rescued him, and some locals who were sympathetic toward his story, came together in order to help him survive and recover on the island. A fluent speaker of Greek despite his American accent, the locals and Nikolas himself thought that it was only a matter of time before his family would realize he was alive. Unfortunately, that wish didn't come true. No one came to claim Nikolas, and within a few months, he knew he needed to change his course of action. The locals gave him the name of Taras: the son of Greek figure Poseidon who was rescued from the sea after a shipwreck. With nothing else to call him, Nikolas took up this moniker as well as a manual labor and fishing job generously offered to him at the docks. Three years after he awoke in the hospital without his memories, Nikolas was on the edge of giving up the idea that his life would ever be any different. A Familiar Face As fate would have it, Gia Campbell was in Santorini on business for her law firm. Wanting a night out, she was in for the shock of her life when she drunkenly found herself face to face with Nikolas. As she would mark the first person to recognize him, Nikolas was shocked. Gia began to fill him in on his identity, which was as overwhelming as it was unbelievable. Nearly certain that she was too drunk to properly identify him, Nikolas held off on getting his hopes up too soon. He still agreed to meet with Gia the next morning, where she would manage to convince him to return to Port Charles to meet his family. Gia quickly began the process of proving his identity to the American consult. During which, Nikolas learned he was a father among many other things. With Gia's help, he was given documentation to return to the United States. While he was a nervous wreck for all his incoming reunions, Nikolas was hopeful that they might cause his memories to resurface. Personality As a man with no recollection of his past outside of a few vague dreams, Nikolas is more or less a blank slate. He has spent the last few years as a hardworking dock worker and fisherman in Greece, often being characterized as polite, quiet, and kind. Now suddenly thrust into the life of royalty, Nikolas is trying his best to adjust. Important Relationships Due to Nikolas' amnesia, he cannot remember those who are important to him. He hopes that with enough time around the people he used to love, his memories will begin to resurface. Crimes Committed Below is an abridged version of Nikolas' misdeeds: * Helped Lucky hide the body of Ted Wilson and then plant it in Zander Smith's truck * Helped Lucky try to cover up Rick Webber's death * Shot Mary Bishop defending Emily Quartermaine * Shoved Helena off a cliff * Adultery; had an affair with Courtney Matthews while he was married to Emily and she was married * Killed Diego Alcazar when they were struggling * Poisoned his grandmother Helena Cassadine, resulting in her death * Attacked Valentin Cassadine Health and Vitals Below is an abridged version of Nikolas' medical history: * Shot in the throat and could not speak for awhile * Suffered a stroke * Suffered a head injury and amnesia following a car accident * Shot by Emily after he broke into the Quartermaine mansion * Drugged by Helena during his stay at Shadybrook * Contracted encephalitis during the outbreak in Port Charles * Poisoned by Jerry Jacks * Diagnosed with a brain tumor that caused him to have blackouts, hallucinations and fits of rages. This was later removed * Shot by a hitman sent by his father, Stavros Cassadine * Fell off a balcony during a fight with Drew * Fell into freezing water and presumed dead * Presumed dead after being shot by Valentin and falling off a balcony into the water below * Suffered a traumatic brain injury and subsequent amnesia as a result